wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Gwiazda Południa/09
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Gwiazda Południa Niespodzianka. Nareszcie nadszedł dzień, w którym rezultat doświadzenia miał być wiadomy. Od dwóch tygodni ogień ugaszono, aby piec, ochładzając się stopniowo, wytworzył odpowiednią temperaturę do skrystalizowania się węglanu. Czy jednak dane warunki były odpowiednie? Cyprjan należał do ludzi, najmniej ufających własnym siłom. Serce inżyniera uderzało 120 razy na minutę, gdy przystąpiono do odbijania gliny, otaczającej piec. Glina stwardniała na kształt cegły, stawiała silny opór, nareszcie odsłonięte stalową rurę. O nieba! rura była pękniętą! prysły wszystkie marzenia o szczęściu, sławie i bogactwie! Pod silnym naciskiem pary i gazu błotnego rura, chociaż miała ściany grube na 5 ctm., pękła jak szklanka! Tyle starań, tyle trudów – a taki rezultat! Cyprjan nieczułby się tak upokorzonym, gdyby jego aparat wytrzymał przynajmniej próbę ogniową. Że wnętrze cylindra nie zawiera skrystalizowanego węglanu, o tem obecnie już nie wątpił, ciekawość jednak chemika kazała mu zbadać to wnętrze. W każdym razie glinka, którą wypełniłem rurę, powinna była zamienić się w kamień, przypuszczenie to było trafnem; dziwiło tylko Cypriana, że kawał skamieniałej gliny kulistego kształtu oderwał się i leżał oddzielnie od reszty, która przywarła do ścianek rury. Inżynier wydobył z łatwością przez rysę powstałą w rurze, kulę wielkości pomarańczy czarno-czerwonawą i z ciekawością obracał ją w ręku. Przekonał się, że stanowiła rzeczywiście część gliny, którą zapełnił rurę i właśnie chciał ją rzucić w kąt pracowni, gdy zastanowił go jej dźwięk pusty, podobny do garnka. Nadto, coś w niej brzęczało jak kamyk w zamkniętym dzbanie. Prawdziwa skarbonka, kpił Cyprjan, który pod groźbą kary śmierci niemógłby wyjaśnić powstania tej kuli. Ciekawość go zdjęła, co ta skarbonka mogła zawierać i, pochwyciwszy młot, rozbił ją jednem uderzeniem. W rzeczy samej była to skarbonka, zawierająca niezmierzone skarby! Nie, nie można było pomylić się co do natury kamienia, który leżał przed oczami zdumionego inżyniera! Był to niewątpliwie djament, podobny zupełnie do znajdywanych w kopalniach, lecz rozmiarów ogromnych, zapewnię dotąd niewidywanych! bo, proszę osądzić: djament rozmiarami przewyższał kurze jaje, z pozoru podobny do kartofla, a ważył chyba 300 gramów. Djament!… sztuczny djament, powtarzał sobie pocichu zdumiony Cyprian, wykryłem więc sposób wyrobu go, pomimo wypadku z rurą. A więc, jestem bogaty! Alicja moja! Po chwili ogarnęło' go znowuż zwątpienie. Nie, to niemożliwe, to iluzja, ułuda, powtarzał nękany niepewnością. Trzeba się przekonać o prawdzie! Wzburzony, uradowany bez granic, wybiegł Cyprjan, jak ongi Archimedes z wanny, gdzie odkrył swój sławny postulat, bez kapelusza i wpadł do domku Jacobusa Wandergaarta. Zastał starego szlifierza, próbującego wartość kamienia, który mu właśnie przyniósł kupiec Natan. – Ach, i pan tu jesteś, właśnie mi tego trzeba. Patrzcie panowie, co przyniosłem i powiedzcie, co to jest! Położył kamień na stole i skrzyżowawszy ramiona, stanął nieruchomy. Natan, pierwszy chwycił kamień i, zbladłszy z wrażenia, podał go Wandergaartowi. Ten obejrzał na wszystkie strony, umieścił pod szkłem powiększającem, następnie położył na stole, i rzekł spokojnie: – Jest-to największy djament z istniejących dotąd na świecie. – Tak, największy, powtórzył Natan. Cztery lub pięć razy większy od Koh-i-Noora, zwanego „Górą Światła”, dumy angielskiego skarbca królewskiego, a ważącego 170 karatów. Dwa razy tak duży, jak „Wielki Mogoł”, największy ze znanych do tej pory djamentów, ważący 280 karatów, – dodał szlifierz, cztery lub pięć razy tak duży, jak djament Cesarza Ruskiego, który waży tylko 98 karaty, odezwał się znowu Natan. Siedem lub osiem razy większy od „Regenta” francuskiego, wagi 136 karatów, dopełnił Jacobus. – 20-30 razy większy od djamentu Drezdeńskiego, który waży 31 karatów, wołał Natan, dodając, iż wedle jego zdania po oszlifowaniu ważyć będzie około 400 karatów, wartość jego wszakże uchyla się od obliczenia, któżby potrafił nań cenę oznaczyć! – Dlaczego, zapytał Jacobus, który nie gorączkował się jak Natan, Koh-i-Noor ceni się 30 milionów fr. „Wielki Mogoł” 12 milionów fr., djament Cesarza 8 milionów, a „Regent” 6 milionów.. Podług tych szacowań djament tej wielkości co ten, winien być wart co najmniej 100 milionów franków. – O, to zależy jeszcze od jego gatunku i koloru, dodał Natan z przezornością kupiecką. Jeżeli jest czystej wody, bez koloru, to naturalnie niema dlań ceny, jeśli jednakże jest żółtawy, jak wszystkie djamenty Gryqualandu, to cena jego znacznie się zmniejszy. Doprawdy nie wiem jakie zabarwienie byłoby korzystniejszem dla takiego olbrzyma, czy niebieskie jak djament „Hoges”, czy czerwonawe, jak „Wielkiego Mogoła”, czy szmaragdowe, jak Drezdeńskiego. – Nie, nigdy, żywo zaprzeczył stary szlifierz. Ja cenię djamenty czyste najdrożej. Koh-i-Noor i Regent – to prawdziwe drogie kamienie, czystej wody, bez zabarwienia, obok nich inne wyglądają jak kolorowe kamyki. Cyprjan już ich więcej nie słuchał. Przebaczcie panowie, muszę was pożegnać, rzekł i chwyciwszy cenny kamień, pobiegł do fermy. Nie pukając otworzył drzwi bawialnego pokoju, a spotkawszy tam Alicję, nie zdając sobie sprawy ze swego postępowania, chwycił ją w objęcia i ucałował w oba policzki. – Hola, cóż to takiego?, zawołał pan Watkins, grający w tym samym pokoju partję pikiety z Annibalem Pantalaccim. – Przepraszam pana, p. Watkins, jęknął przerażony swym czynem Cyprjan, ale jestem tak szczęśliwy! Patrz pan, co przynoszę, i rzucił na stół kamień pomiędzy grających. Tak samo, jak Katan i Wandergaart p. Watkins zaraz się domyślił, o co rzecz idzie. – To pan znalazłeś, pan sam, w pańskim claimie? zapytał żywo. – Znalazłem, nie, lecz stworzyłem, odparł tryumfującym tonem Cyprian. Tak, panie Watkins, zrobiłem go, poznaj pan potęgę chemji! Śmiał się i ściskał rączki Alicji, która uradowana szczęściem przyjaciela również radośnie się uśmiechała. – Pani, tylko pani, panno Alicjo, zawdzięczam to ważne odkrycie, mówił Cyprjan dalej. Kto mi to radził rzucić się na nowo w objęcia chemji? Kto podał myśl tworzenia djamentów? Tak, panie Watkins, oświadczam publicznie, że godnej uwielbienia córeczce pańskiej należy się cała zasługa tego odkrycia. Gdyby nie ona, nie byłbym o niem pomyślał. P. Watkins i Pantalacci oglądali milcząc olbrzymi kamień. – Mówisz pan, panie Méré, iż go pan zrobiłeś, – zapytał na nowo p. Watkins, w takim razie jest to kamień sztuczny, bez wartości? – Bez wartości! krzyknął Cyprjan, a tak, sztuczny kamień, a pomimo to ceni go kupiec Natan na 50 lub 100 milionów franków. Pomimo, iż jest to kamień sztuczny, wytworzony sposobem mnie tylko wiadomym, widzisz pan przecie, iż jest on przytem prawdziwym, nawet zwykłej powłoki mu nie brak. – I pan byś się odważył robić więcej takich? spytał John Watkins rozgniewany. – A naturalnie, że się odważę, mogę je panu garściami dostarczyć, i to sto, dwieście razy większe jeszcze, jeśli pan sobie tego życzysz! mogę panu zrobić ilość dostateczną do wybrukowania pańskiego tarasu, nawet dróg w Gryqualandzie! tylko początek jest trudny. Gdy mi się udało zrobić pierwszy djament, następne nie przedstawią żadnej trudności. – Jeżeli tak jest w rzeczywistości, ciągnął fermer blady jak kreda, będzie to ruiną wszystkich właścicieli kopalń, tak mojej, jak i innych w całym Gryqualandzie. – Zapewne, odpowiedział Cyprjan, któżby chciał ryć się we wnętrzu ziemi dla odszukania kilku drobnych kamyków, kiedy je można tak łatwo zrobić jak bochenek chleba! – Ależ to haniebne, wybuchnął fermer, – to wstrętne, podłe! Jeżeli to prawda, co pan powiadasz i jeżeli tylko pan posiadasz tę tajemnicę… zamilkł tchu pozbawiony. – Że nie mówię bez podstawy, może przekonać pana ta pierwsza próba, leżąca na stole przed nim, – przemówił chłodnym tonem Cyprjan. – A więc dobrze, odpowiedział uspokojony nieco Watkins, jeżeli to zatem prawda, mojem zdaniem powinni pana podług prawa rozstrzelać na głównej ulicy obozowiska. – Takie i moje zdanie, pospieszył dodać Pantalacci, z groźnym giestem. Alicja zbladła. – Mnie rozstrzelać dlatego, iż udało mi się rozwiązać zagadnienie, postawione przez chemików od lat 50-ciu? – zaśmiał się Cyprjan - no, uważam, iż byłoby to nie bardzo logiczne! – Niema tu się z czego śmiać, krzyknął wściekły z gniewu fermer. Czyś pan pomyślał o następstwach swojego odkrycia? o zaprzestaniu robót w kopalniach, o zniszczeniu najważniejszego przemysłu w Gryqualandzie, o mnie, który z tej przyczyny, doprowadzony będę do kija żebraczego! – Przyznam się, że mi to nawet przez myśl nie przeszło, wyznał szczerze Cyprjan. To są zresztą zwykłe skutki postępu w przemyśle i nauce, co się jednakże osobiście pana tyczy, to bądź spokojnym, pan wiesz, co mnie skłoniło do szukania bogactwa, a co zdobędę, to i do pana należeć będzie. John Watkins pojął nagle, jaką korzyść mógł osiągnąć z wynalazku Cyprjana i, nie troszcząc się o to, co Pantalacci o tak nagłym zwrocie pomyśleć może, zmienił ton swej mowy. – Dobrze pomyślawszy, przemówił fermer, może i masz pan słuszność. Znam pana przecież jako porządnego, dzielnego młodzieńca, który, zastanowiwszy się, nie zechce unieszczęśliwić tylu ludzi. Po co publicznem odkryciem tajemnicy swej, pozbawić się jej korzyści, czy nie lepiej fabrykować dla siebie ograniczoną ilość djamentów, albo nawet poprzestać na tym jednym, który i tak uczyni z pana największego bogacza w kraju. W ten sposób wilk będzie syty i owca cała. Cyprjan na razie nie wiedział, co ma począć, czy wyzyskać tajemnicę swą dla własnego wzbogacenia się, czy też, wyjawiwszy ją publicznie, jednem uderzeniem, zniszczyć wszystkich kopaczy Gryqualandu, Brazylji i Indji. Inżynier zawahał się na chwilę, widział jasno, że gdy postąpi bezinteresownie, utraci na zawsze względy fermera, a te wszakże były pobudką jego poszukiwań. Jakże przykrą była rzeczywistość wobec pięknych jego marzeń! – Nie, panie Watkins, przemówił poważnym głosem, odkrycie, zrobione przez uczonego, nie jest jego własnością, lecz własnością ogółu, zatrzymać tak ważny wynalazek dla celów osobistych, byłoby haniebnem, niegodnem człowieka honoru! Nie postąpię w ten sposób, nie, nigdy! Ani dnia jednego zwlekać nie będę z oddaniem mego odkrycia do publicznego użytku! Mojem prawem jest tylko zrobić wyjątek dla ojczyzny mojej, Francji, Akademji Nauk, która mi dała środki do służenia nauce, jej pierwszej muszę zakomunikować rezultat odkrycia! Dziękuję ci, panie Watkins, żeś mi przypomniał o obowiązku, moim na chwilę o nim zapomniałem. Adieu, p. Watkins, marzyłem pięknie, szkoda, że urzeczywistnić tego marzenia nie mogę. I nie czekając aż Alicja zdobędzie się na jakąkolwiek odpowiedź, zabrawszy leżący na stole djament, pożegnał ją i Watkinsa grzecznym ukłonem i wybiegł z pokoju.